Aizawa
|-|Early= |-|Post Timeskip= Disclaimer - Bob does not own any of the pictures unless they are hand-drawn. The pictures above are by Siirakannu who made the Tenco's Story that inspired this character Summary A character made by Cob/Bob for the Paraiso Saga. She is one of the main characters of the franchise, being the first and central protagonist. She initially wanted to travel across the lands to live the dream of becoming an adventurer and having a free life, wanting to learn more about the world and discover new culture and kingdoms. It was an aspiration of anyone from her village. However, it took her less than a day to completely discover her inept affinity for this interest. Her current goal had shifted entirely to want to go home more than anything. Which would be quite the trek considering she ended up in a situation where she couldn't return so easily. After all, she was caught in an accident that seemed to have teleported her over a vast distance. Regardless of her choice, she is caught up in the Search for Excalibur after she accidentally pulls out a sword to find a means of getting home. In truth, this sword is actually nothing more than one of the many sheaths of Excalibur, not even being that useful in combat against most conventional weapons. It can, however, allow her to survive encounters with those who wield fragments of Excaliber and can guide her to the one true blade, making her the target of many, but also granting her a method to reach her home. This is the girl who accidentally joined a bounty hunt for the greatest treasure in existence. And all she wanted to do is to get home. Poor girl. Background Appearance and Personality Early on Aizawa is a short haired girl with a relatively smaller than average frame and size. She is a bit athletic although not to the greatest extent, which annoys her if pointed out. In fact despite being the fastest, which she's quite boastful about, she tires out easily more than people of her age. This can be blamed by the high altitude of where she lives in and her body not exactly being accustomed to the high elevation. She's not particularly remarkable in terms of beauty and could be considered a 6-7 out of 10, as pointed out by her best friend Rindou. Noticeably she's also quite short compared to most of the inhabitants of Lunsood. A particular feature of hers is zeal and inquisitive nature. Although this was more obvious in her youth Aizawa has always been questioning and wondering about the realm past her home. She was intrigued by fairy tales and stories of what happened past the clouds, whether they were fictional or claimed to have truly happened. Her curiosity could not be sated which is what led to her journey in the first place. However, she is also quick to change and quite vocal about her thoughts. Though not blunt she can come off as whiny if put into a situation she does not approve of, aka her entire journey. This mostly stems from the idea of the adventure she always wished not being the way she desired. Though this doesn't mean she's unlikeable as she does attempt to be friendly to others, still retaining her interest in other kingdoms. In situations, she can also choose to be rightful and choose to act like a heroine, though avoids doing so if it was far too detrimental. As her journey continues she begins to expect less of life and grew acceptant that the world was never going to be easy. Her experience with others have shaped her heavily, with the most notable one being from the likes of Ryujin, her role model, Nage, Sauille, Ryner, and Draughter. History She lives in the City of Lunsood, one of the famed cities of the region she resides. Though she loved her home city, being proud of the title it achieved of "The floating city in the clouds", she wanted to explore what lies beyond or above. Even at her youth she was already exploring her entire city. She didn't particularly have any special origin or special upbringing. She was simply one of the many who heard about the wonders of adventuring and chose to pick that route to live. Even if their parents were against it many of these children wouldn't want to give up on the dream of becoming a famous hero or adventurer. Even if the chances of becoming a hero is so low and adventurers are typically called wandering bums in a similar style as knights with no masters. *Beginning of Paraiso Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good - Due to the various ways scenarios and situations she has ended up in, her assortment of allegiances and alignments varies to the point it's better to call her a Neutrally Good character. Name: Aizawa Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human of Lunsood Date of Birth: Unknown Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Lunsood Weight: Don't ask Height: Short, Unknown Likes: Adventuring, Sightseeing, and Wonderful Views Dislikes: Adventuring Eye Color: Brown red, a notable trademark for Lunsood's fellows Hair Color: Light Blue Hobbies: Adventuring, Sightseeing, Dungeon Diving, Sleeping, Resting, Eating Values: Tenacity Martial Status: Single and not ready to mingle Status: Alive for now Affiliation: Independent Previous Affiliation: Underworld Soldier, Follower of Odin Themes: Tenco's Story Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C to 9-A | 9-B, Low 7-C to High 7-A with Jenaissa Origin: Paraiso Saga Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Healing Magic (Can heal fatal wounds within a day and some in seconds), Barrier creation, Weapon affinity, Gravity Resistance (As an inhabitant of Lunsood, known to face harsher gravity conditions. Leads to her enhanced physicality), Tracking and Energy Sensing, Power level Quantification (Using a Mata Gem), Limited Power Mimicry (With her sheath, can copy the essence and use the power of Excalibur based fragments), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can influence the weather slightly), Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Energy Release (The previous three are abilities to taking in another fragment) Attack Potency: Superhuman (The top of her class in terms of physicality) to Small Building level with equipment (Imperstones can be used as bombs that can take out pillars and easily send a small house crashing down) | Casually Wall level (Can smash through walls with her blade. Can defeat enemies strong enough to clash with ogres), Small Town level up to Large Mountain level (With her newfound ability wiped out a stormcloud that was covering a mountain range) Speed: Superhuman (Even the adults of her hometown claims she's unnaturally fast. An adventurer she looks up to as a role model stated that she had potential for becoming a high skilled scout, which are often known for their high speed) Speed of Light combat speed in burst speed against certain enemies (Can redirect her sheath to move as fast as light against enemies who use fragments of Excalibur) | At least Supersonic consistently with sheathe activated (Managed to save Nage from being shot to death. Has succeeded on deflecting bullets although strained herself initially) Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Superhuman (Can survive falls from immensely tall trees), likely Small Building level with barrier (Managed to survive the cluster bomb explosion of Imperstones that took out a building) | Wall level (Can survive being tossed through a wall with very minor discomfort), At least Small Town level up to Large Mountain level with Jenaissa(Was able to deflect and survive the majority of Galio's lightning storm attack, albeit she ended up injured. Has frequently survived close encounters with explosions and landslides without much injury) Stamina: Peak Human (Not really remarkable compared to her companions. Can at least keep walking for a full day non-stop) Incredibly High upon unlocking Jenaissa. Range: Melee range. Tens of meters with Imperstones. With Jenaissa, can reach the stratosphere with an attack. Standard Equipment: *'Imperstones' - Mineral stones famed for their utility on her planet. They are typically used as a glowstick or source of heat for cooking. However, they run the risk of overheating and exploding if charged with mana or enough heat. With this Aizawa has used them as explosives. *'Mata Gem' - A mystical reflective gem where one can see various images from the number of its reflective surfaces. Aizawa's people have managed to change this mineral into something more efficient as a tool depending on where one looks. Very useful item that could assess the threat level, friendliness level, and overall power level of a target and trademark ability. It can also be used as binoculars or as a telescope. Aizawa's current version is incredibly basic and thus is limited. *'BAACF - Basic Assessment and Coordinator Familiar' - An orb purchasable from many shops and is known for being expensive. It can be used on various lesser or smaller creatures to take control of them and have them act as pets. Overall they can be used as navigators of an environment but one must be careful in utilizing them. So far Aizawa has nearly slaughtered a race of small breed of rabbits by accident with this item just to figure out how to get around a dangerous forest. *'The Sheathe "Jenaissa"' - Aizawa's first artifact. Explained more below. Intelligence: Although she is simple-minded, can think of ingenious tricks early on. Ranges from finding the various and creative usage of equipment, to quickly thinking of ways to overcome puzzles and situations. Of course she's still prone to panicking and making mistakes. One of her trademark moments of ingenuity was choosing to blow up the building of Jenaissa was in in the hopes of grabbing the sword. Weaknesses: At this state she's pretty useless. Mostly effective only against Excalibur Fragment users. Her blade doesn't last very long being only around for an hour a day, with its time being separatable into fragments. | Key: Early Paraiso - With Jenaissa | Early Paraiso End | Special Attributes *'Superhuman Physical Characteristics' - As a native of Lunsood, a kingdom far larger than Earth, the gravity is several times heavier. This has the effect of causing many of the denizens of her home world to be quite shorter than most other realm inhabitants. But this also causes some of them to be quite stronger having grown accustomed to the way their planet is. As such some aspects that might seem difficult are not exactly impossible. **'Superhuman Speed' - Even compared to her fellows Aizawa is quite fast. It's not exactly certain initially how she can move so fast but her ancestors have a lineage of being hunters in the past. Nothing remarkable and it's not exactly the exact theory on her affinity for speed. But regardless she's quite fast. |-|Healing Spells= "The knowledge of healing is an important ability to have for any mage or person. Regardless of the situation, it is vital to have due to its benefits. It can not only save oneself in moments of danger but can also save others." * Early Paraiso ** Bronze Rank Healing - Aizawa has a high affinity for healing magic. Compared to most of her fellows in her home she has a deeper understanding of healing and does not need to chant in order to use them. With it her recovery spells are notable for being speedy, healing large wounds in seconds. Even fatal injuries can be cured within a day if given enough time. However, she has no interest on becoming a measly priestess and as such she doesn't put much effort training this ability. At least, initially. |-|Barrier Spell= "If one could rise up shields they can defend themselves from harm. This is not a measly ability that should be overlooked. Fighters, martial artists, swordsmen, adventurers, priestesses, and even the common man can utilize this wonderful ability. You can not only act as a shield for someone but you protect yourself from most danger." * Early Paraiso *'The Sheathe Jenaissa' - A blade of energy that was planted onto a pedestal in one of the ruins that Aizawa first explored. In a similar way to Excalibur one must pull out with all their force and if they weren't chosen by the sword, they wouldn't be able to pull it out. After Aizawa's failed attempts to pull it, she manages to take the sword by blowing up the entire pedestal, and eventually the ruins. It is now held by her as a blade used as a sheath for energy and being the one tool that points to her destination on the best path possible. Its combat level is very efficient against other Excalibur Artifact Users. With this blade, a plethora of abilities are unlocked for Aizawa. **'Chosen by Jenaissa' - By being able to pull Jenaissa from its pedestal, or rather blow apart about everything in the pedestal and the ruins and snatching up the sword after, Aizawa became chosen by the blade. With it, her affinity for swordsmanship heightens and she could learn skills related to swordsmanship faster. Though it was noted that anyone who could pick up an artifact would typically earn a degree of mastery over it, but Aizawa's current talent for the sword is remarkably and stunningly low. Either way the blade, or rather the sheath, has chosen her and thus she can will the sword back towards her or away. (WIP) Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Paraiso Saga Characters Category:COB's characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Energy Users Category:Cob's Pages Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Tier 7